The Lovers
by Coraline Morgan
Summary: A challenge was put forward to write a love scene that favored sensuality over sexuality. This is my response.


**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot and original character are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Rating:** M Sex scene; adult themes.

**Characters: **I'll let the readers make up their own minds.

A challenge was put forward to a writers' group to write a non-explicit love scene, placing "sensuality over sexuality". This is my answer to that challenge.

**The Lovers. **

Wherever she moved in the room, he watched her. She could feel his attention as though it was a physical presence, circling her, never quite touching.

It made her ache for him.

He approached a man, and they conversed briefly – yet his eyes never left her. He discreetly handed money to the gentleman, and then began to move through the crowd with his usual graceful power. He extended his hand without a word and led her to the dance floor. He turned to face her as their song began to play; he gathered her into his arms and held her close, as if she was the meaning of his existence. She had moved into his embrace as she had so many times before, although suddenly she was no longer sure how many of those times were real and how many lived only in her imagination. Her hand felt so small in his large, slightly rough one. He had such masculine hands – strong, capable, and exquisitely gentle. His hand resting on her waist pulled her even closer, and she pressed against him willingly, until her body – so much softer than his – yielded against the angles of his hard musculature.

The music enveloped them ... they swayed together, bodies touching as the soft fabric of her dress slid against the firmer cloth of his suit. His hand moved in tiny circles against the bare skin of her back, and she was so grateful that she had found the nerve to wear the stunning, backless creation. Even though he hadn't told her that she looked beautiful, his meticulous attention throughout the evening had spoken louder than any words.

His eyes were still open as he guided her around the dance floor, manoeuvring elegantly around the other couples, although in reality he only saw her ... while she gave in to sensation and closed her eyes, giving herself totally to feeling of perfect movement as they slow-danced. She nuzzled his neck and his unique scent was intoxicating to her, even beneath the stronger aroma of his expensive cologne. He buried his face momentarily in her hair, and inhaled deeply of orange blossom and exotic spices.

Their song finished and they both hesitated momentarily before they reluctantly parted. But then he leaned down and whispered something in her ear ... something that drew first a smile then a nod, before he took her hand and they swept out of the room, oblivious to the looks of admiration and envy they left in their wake.

She kicked off her elegant shoes in the car and examined his profile as his handsome face was illuminated by traffic lights, neon signs, and the headlights of other cars. Yet once they reached the beach, there was only the moonlight to guide their way.

Hand in hand they walked down to the water's edge. He retreated from a slow moving wave that lapped the sand, but she stayed where she was, laughing as the water washed over her bare feet.

Once again she felt the weight of his stare, only this time she flew to his side.

Finally, they gave full expression to their mutual need. In a matter of moments, their discarded black clothes had created a shadowy, modern art sculpture on the dry sand.

He sank down onto the sand and encouraged her to join him. Once again, her soft curves moulded perfectly to his masculine physique ... only this time, there was no fabric to form a flimsy barrier to their closeness.

The pale skin of their intertwined limbs was almost luminescent in the light of the full moon, as he rolled her gently onto her back and moved above her with the gentle, insistent power of the ocean, matching the ceaseless rhythm as each wave broke upon the beach.

Two had become one.

His breathing was ragged while her cries softly mimicked the call of the seagulls, whose voices had pierced the air earlier, when the sun – rather than the moon – had illuminated the sky.

The eternal stars were the mute witnesses to the primeval lovers' dance, until the couple fell into each other, sharing love and blood and passion. Time stopped and they were the only people in the world.

Eventually ... reluctantly ... he moved away from her ... dividing not only bodies but also souls.

Their magical night was nearly over – they needed to dress and seek shelter from the unforgiving, burning rays of the new dawn.


End file.
